La Communauté de la Bière
by Epayss
Summary: une version un peu différente de la Communauté de l'Anneau, et beaucoup plus courte.


Auteur : Epayss

E-Mail : epayss@caramail.com

Avertissement : G, vraiment G

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un one-shot. Je ne pense pas faire de suite, mais j'accepte volontiers les reviews. Ne croyez pas que je me moque du Seigneur des Anneaux, en aucun cas je ferai une chose pareille. C'est juste un petit délire où tous les prénoms des personnages ont été remplacés par d'autres.

Bonne lecture !

                           La Communauté de la Bière

Tout commença lorsque Edgar atteignit son 111ème anniversaire. Il donnait une grande fête près de son trou de Hobbit, et invitait toute sa famille, et même bien plus. Rappelons que Edgar est un vieux Hobbit qui vécu aussi longtemps car il goûta un jour la fameuse Bière du Mordor, qui rend pas gâteux et qui te fait planer un bon moment. 

Pendant la fête, animée par les fantastiques feux d'artifices du grand Magicien Gaston, Edgar but un peu trop et il rentra chez lui, trop soûl pour arriver à tenir un discours. Là-bas, il décida de partir rejoindre son ami le Seigneur Jean-Pierre, un elfe vivant à Fondcombe près des Monts Brumeux. Il fit une lettre qu'il adressa à son plus cher neveu, Robert, et lui légua Cul-de-Sac et toutes les affaires qu'il n'emportait pas avec lui. Robert, en rentrant de la fête, vit que Gaston était là, à fumer sa pipe. Le Magicien lui remit la lettre. Mais Robert n'avait pas envie de rester à Cul-de-Sac. Il avait envie de voyager, mais surtout il était jaloux de son oncle et il désirait trouver la source de la Bière, au plus profond du Mordor, où disait-on qu'il y avait une montagne qui crachait des fontaines de Bière jours et nuits, de cette bière qui rend pas gâteux et qui fait planer.

Alors Robert partit, et emmena avec lui tous ses amis, à savoir le jardinier Paulo, et deux autres Hobbits, Jacques et Fernand ( respectivement Pippin et Merry pour vous y retrouver. ).

Ils traversèrent ensemble et sans Gaston toute la Comté, traversèrent une antique forêt, et y rencontrèrent Hildeberg, un homme des bois qui leur cassait les oreilles avec ses chansons. Mais cet homme leur offrit le souper et le coucher, dont la bière du pays, alors ils furent contents.

Quelques jours plus tard, il arrivèrent à Bree. Dans l'auberge, il y avait un homme avec une cape noire qui arrêtait pas de les regarder. Alors les Hobbits allèrent le voir et lui demandèrent son nom : c'était Gérard. Gérard avait pour mission d'accompagner ses nouveaux amis jusqu'à Fondcombe, pour voir Jean-Pierre. Les Hobbits eurent pas trop le choix. 

En route pour Fondcombe, ils furent soudainement attaqués par des protecteurs de la Bière, qui voulaient empêcher les Hobbits de parvenir à leurs fins. Mais ils s'en débarrassèrent vite et arrivèrent à Fondcombe. Robert était très fatigué en arrivant, alors il dormit pendant plusieurs jours. 

Quand il se réveilla, il fut accueilli par Jean-Pierre, Gaston, mais aussi Edgar, Paulo, Jacques et Fernand c'est dire si ça faisait du monde dans la pièce. Pour mieux réussir la mission, Jean-Pierre décida de faire un conseil de Jean-Pierre et il invita plein de gens à venir.

Après de maintes heures à bavarder autour d'une minuscule table dans des chaises très grandes pour un Hobbit et trop étroites pour un Nain, un groupe de neuf personnes fut constitué pour partir à la conquête de la Bière, sur la Montagne du Destin, en plein Mordor.

Ce groupe comprenait : Les quatre Hobbits Robert, Paulo, Jacques et Fernand, l'homme à la cape noire Gérard, le Magicien Gaston, un autre homme nommé Sigismond venant de Gondor, Antoine l'elfe des bois et enfin Raymond le nain, un vrai renifleur de Bière, très utile pour trouver le bon chemin à prendre puisqu'il a la faculté de sentir la Bière – il dit en avoir beaucoup bu aux Mines de la Moria, c'est son cousin Martin qui lui en servait -. 

Puis il fallut dire adieu à tout le monde. Le plus dure c'était pour Gérard, car il aimait une elfe, Georgette, et celle-ci voulait pas qu'il parte, et elle pleura, mais Gérard partit quand même, car il n'avait pas de cœur en fait. 

Pendant des jours et des jours ils longèrent les Monts Brumeux, et comme les remonte-pentes du Caradhras étaient pas encore ouverts à cette époque de l'année, ils passèrent par les Mines de la Moria, surtout que Raymond avait envie de boire de la bière. Ils passèrent la porte en disant le mot de passe  « amis de la bière » et entrèrent dans une mine dévastée. Il y avait des corps partout, morts, de Gobelins et de Nains. En avançant, ils arrivèrent auprès d'une tombe, où il y avait écrit : Ci-gît Martin, fils de Brandon, Seigneur de la Moria. Et pendant que Gaston était en train de bouquiner, Jacques fit tomber un pichet de bière vide dans un puit, et ça résonna partout dans la mine, et les Gobelins se réveillèrent. Les neuf compagnons furent assaillis de toutes part, mais Sigismond, Gérard et Antoine protégèrent bien la place, malgré le troll qui leur faisait face. Quand ils finirent de tuer tout le monde, ils déguerpirent et foncèrent vers le pont de Khasad-Dum. Mais un Balrog surgit, Gaston le combattit, il tomba du pont avec le Balrog, et tout le monde le crut mort. 

Alors ils se lamentèrent une fois sortis des mines, mais comme les collines grouillent d'Orcs la nuit tombée, ils foncèrent tous les huit vers les bois de la Lothlorien. Là-bas, c'était joli tout plein comme décors, avec plein d'arbres et des lumières et des maisons dans les arbres. Ils furent accueillis par la Dame Germaine, Résidente des lieux, qui leur offrit plein de cadeaux et leur montra leur passé, leur présent et leur futur, pour qu'ils sachent bien de quoi il retourne dans l'histoire. Après une nuit, ils repartirent en barques, et voguèrent sur les flots du Fleuve Anduin. C'était superbe, parce que, comme dit Robert, des architectes avaient construits des statues pour égayer le paysage et faire quelques chose de joli de ces foutus cailloux ( il devrait relire l'histoire de son monde lui ). Quand ils accostèrent, Robert partit dans la forêt pour satisfaire un besoin pressant : mais Sigismond le suivait, pas pour la même envie, mais parce qu'il en avait marre du second rôle et il voulait être le chef de l'expédition et goûter en premier à la Bière. Mais Robert lui foutue une grosse baffe, le traita de « goujat ! » et rejoignit le groupe. Après un bon repas arrosé de bière elfique, le groupe se scinda en deux. Robert et Paulo partirent sur la rive Est pour aller au-devant de la Bière, tandis que les autres se payaient le sale boulot et combattaient les Orcs et autres saloperies. 

Voilà, c'est la fin de la Communauté de la Bière !

La suite, vous la connaissez déjà… Sigismond meurt, Jacques et Fernand se font enlever, c'est l'hécatombe quoi !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
